The Summers Girl
by friends205
Summary: William 'Spike' Giles recalls growing up with a girl named Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers in Sunnydale. SPUFFY.
1. Welcome to Sunnydale

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Sunnydale**  
  
_Narrator: 1986...that was one hell of a year. Billy Idol was in...Madonna was hotter and I had just turned 10 years old. That was also the year of Laser Tag, Eddie Murphy, and every guys fantasy...Demi Moore. Let's just say at the age of ten I was very mature for my age...hell, any guy that saw Demi wanted to grow up fast._  
  
(Show a small town)  
  
_Narrator: I grew up in Sunnydale California, a town outside of LA._  
  
(Show a street with children playing)  
  
_Narrator: However, I didn't always live in Sunnyhell, as some call it. My mom and dad got divorced when I was just a baby and for a few years it was just me and da. Then came Joyce...an American mother to Willow, who was 3 years younger than me. They became my family. And Riley Finn and Angel O'Connor were my best friends. We'll get to them about...  
_  
(Show a backyard and 3 boys playing football)  
  
_Narrator: ...Now._  
  
Angel: What do you think? Steelers or Bears? (Tosses the football to a boy)  
  
William: (Catches the football) (British accent) Probably Bears. (Tosses the football to another boy)  
  
_Narrator: There that's me in 1986...I guess you can say I stuck out...with the English accent and all._  
  
Riley: Steelers.  
  
Angel: Well see...I just hope this season will be more exciting than last.  
  
Riley: My dad's got box seats.  
  
Angel: Stop bragging and try to get us in the deal.  
  
Riley: I'll try. (Tosses the football to Angel)  
  
_Narrator: The three of us have been together since I first moved to American in kindergarden. When we meet we had all a good laugh about how I said 'knickers' all the time....anyway...through the years Angel (Show shot of Angel) was known as the cute one...the one who had the angelic smile. Riley was the athletic type, son of a military man...and me..._  
  
(Riley throws the football to William and he drops it)  
  
_Narrator: Actually I was still trying to figure that out.  
  
_Woman: William, Angel, Riley!!!  
  
(William tosses the football to Angel and Angel holds it. The three boys turn their heads to the woman calling their names from a home)  
  
Woman: Would you guys come inside for a moment.  
  
_Narrator: That would be Joyce or mum if you want to know her title to my household.  
_  
William: Kay mum!  
  
(The three boys start towards the house)  
  
Angel: We have GOT to do something about that name, WILLIAM.  
  
William: What about you ANGEL?  
  
_Narrator: Till this day I still think it's a poofer name._  
  
Angel: Yeah I know...  
  
Narrator: See...he agrees.  
  
Angel: ...do you think if I change it to Angelus it will be better?  
  
William: Umm...no.  
  
_Narrator: I remember this scene like it was yesterday. Angel was walking ahead of me, I was in the middle, and Riley was dragging behind. We all walked in one by one and I saw 3 kids, a man, my mom, and sis.  
_  
Joyce: Boys meet our new neighbors. This is Mr. Summers and his three kids.  
  
Riley/ Angel/ Spike: Hi.  
  
Man: Hello gentlemen.  
  
Joyce: (To the man) William is my stepson. Riley and Angel live not too far. (To the boys) Boys this is (Pointing everyone out) Mr. Summers, Oz...umm...Xander is it? (The boy nodded) And Elizabeth.  
  
(Show the boys' wave their hands to the kids.)  
  
(Show a close up of Elizabeth)  
  
_Narrator: Her hair was curly and her dress was a yellow sun dress. She looked shy and miserable. Tell years later I never noticed how I really noticed the little 7 year old on the day I met her.  
_  
Joyce: Why don't you boys go outside and get to know each other better.  
  
William: Umm...sure. (To Xander and Oz) Come on.  
  
_Narrator: I wish I knew what happened in that house after I left with the guys that day._  
  
(Xander, Oz, Angel, Riley, and William exit)  
  
Willow: Want to play with some of my Barbie's or Light Bright?  
  
Elizabeth: (Softly) Sure.  
  
(The two girls quietly exited the room and Mr. Summers and Joyce smiled as their daughters ran upstairs)  
  
**Willow's Room: Willow was on the floor with many Barbie's and Barbie accessories.**  
  
Willow: Malabo Barbie is my favorite...you want to be Ken or Stacy? (Willow looked up and saw Elizabeth looking out the window) What are you looking at?  
  
(Out the window Elizabeth watches the boys toss the football around and talk)  
  
Elizabeth: Just the boys.  
  
Willow: Why?  
  
Elizabeth: He's your brother?  
  
Willow: Who? Will? Yeah...he's a dufus.  
  
Elizabeth: Why? (Elizabeth turns to Willow)  
  
Willow: He just is...you want to play now? (Holds a Barbie out)  
  
Elizabeth: Okay let's play. (Takes the Barbie and sits on the floor)  
  
_Narrator: On that day when I was tossing the football I felt a weird feeling will talking and learning about Oz and Xander...it felt like someone was watching me._  
  
**Summer's Home  
  
Elizabeth's Room:**  
  
_Narrator: I guess you can say having the Summers next door was a good thing for me and my friends...we had two exact guys to play soccer, football, baseball, or whatever with. And I guess you can say it was a good thing for Elizabeth too..._  
  
There are boxes scattered on the floor and on the bed. By the looks of the room it was certainly made for a girl. Theirs a window seat that faces other houses across the neighborhood and in the distance you could see the town of Sunnydale. Her bed was in the middle of the room and she had a hope chest and book shelves.  
Elizabeth was taking clothes out of a box and placing them on hangers. She looked so cute doing the work because she was just seven years old and acting mature for her age.  
Mr. Summer's walked down the hall but came back and peeked inside his daughter's room and watched Elizabeth work. He felt bad for his little girl. She has no mother. No woman in the house to help her go through the girlie things.  
  
Mr. Summers: You want some help sweetie?  
  
Elizabeth: (Turned and looked around her room at the boxes) I'm okay. (She smiled at him and moved to another box on the bed and started taking things out)  
  
Mr. Summers: Well just let me know if you need anything.  
  
Elizabeth: (Without looking at him) Okay dad.  
  
(Mr. Summers left and went downstairs)  
  
(Elizabeth took a shoe box form one of the boxes and moved over to the closet. She started jumping up and down to get the box on the top shelf of the closet. Her problem was being too short to reach the top)  
  
Voice: Need a hand?  
  
(Elizabeth was startled and saw William standing by the door with a football in hand. His jeans had grass stains and his blue shirt said 'Oxford University'. He placed his football down on her dresser and walked over and took the shoe box form her hands and placed it on the top shelf. Elizabeth was a little shocked and shy when William came into her room to help her)  
  
Xander: (From downstairs) Will!! Ready to go?  
  
William: Yep!! (Started to the door) See ya kid.  
  
(William picked up his football and ran down the stairs and met up what sounded like Angel, Xander, Riley, and Oz. They all left out the front door.)  
  
(Elizabeth stood still for a moment but then walked over to her window and saw the guys walking down the street. Angel and Oz were tossing the football back and forth as they walked. Elizabeth smiled at William walked with her brothers. Then she moved away from the window and started to get back to unpacking. She thought 'Maybe living here won't be so bad after all'.)  
  
_Narrator: Sure at the time I saw her as a kid...she was my next door neighbor...but soon I would realize she was something more, and through the years I would learn she would be someone I couldn't live without._

REVIEW PLEASE! Sort of like the 'Wonder Years' don't you think? haha


	2. A Friendship Builds

**A Friendship Builds**  
  
_Narrator: In my childhood I can only remember three favorite places..._  
  
(Show children playing everywhere. Come past a sign that says "Sunnydale Park")  
  
_Narrator: One would be Deep Creek Woods, where the best hiding places are with placing hide and seek.  
_  
(Cut to show boys playing soccer, basketball, and baseball at the park)  
  
_Narrator: Two would be in front of my television, becoming the generation of watching crazy games like Double Dare and being introduced MTV..._  
  
(Cut to girls playing Red Rover, jump rope, and other games at the park)  
  
_Narrator: and third place would be of course the Sunnydale Park..._  
  
(Cut to Elizabeth on the swings with Willow. Elizabeth's eyes are memorized on a baseball game)  
  
(Cut to boys playing on the baseball field. Angel, William, Oz, Riley, and Xander are playing.)  
  
Willow: (To Elizabeth) You want to go over and play on the jungle gym?  
  
Elizabeth: (Sighs) I guess.  
  
(Elizabeth jumps off the moving swing in slow motion)  
  
_Narrator: Now I got to tell you accidents happen for a reason._  
  
(Cut to a boy going after a baseball in slow motion.)  
  
_Narrator: I guess you can say this accident happened for a reason..._  
  
(Cut to show the collusion of Elizabeth and the boy in normal speed)  
  
Willow: Elizabeth! (Willow stopped her swing and got off)  
  
(Show both the boy and Elizabeth getting knocked to the ground.)  
  
Willow: (Going to Elizabeth) Elizabeth are you okay?  
  
Elizabeth: (Rubbing her cheek) I think so.  
  
(A group of kids run over to the scene, including William, Angel, Oz, and Xander)  
  
Xander: (Going to Elizabeth's side) Are you alright?!  
  
Oz: You got to be more careful.  
  
Elizabeth: I was...  
  
William: (To the boy who collided with Elizabeth) What's with you Riley?! Are you an idiot or something?!  
  
Riley: Sorry.  
  
(Xander examined Elizabeth's face)  
  
_Narrator: I guess you could say I found out something about Elizabeth from her collusion with Riley..._  
  
Xander: We should get some ice on your face.  
  
Elizabeth: I'm fine.  
  
_Narrator: ...she was a tough girl. She doesn't want to be the baby of the family even though she is._  
  
Angel: Yeah sure now. But tomorrow you'll have a nice shiner on your pretty little face.  
  
Xander: Plus dad will kill us if you kept playing with a banged up face.  
  
Elizabeth: Fine...I'll go.  
  
Oz: Let's go.  
  
Elizabeth: I can go myself. (Trying to stop the guys from following her)  
  
Oz: Are you sure?  
  
William: I'll take her, got go home for supper anyway. Come on girls.  
  
(William walked with Willow and Elizabeth)  
  
**Summer's House: William, Willow, and Elizabeth enter.**  
  
Elizabeth: Dad?!  
  
William: Mr.Summers?  
  
(No answer)  
  
Elizabeth: (Walking into the kitchen) Wonder where he is...  
  
(William walked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer and pulled out of cold pack of peas and grabbed the nearest dish towel and wrapped the peas. Elizabeth and Willow sat in the kitchen chairs and William came over and pressed the cold peas against Elizabeth's cheek.)  
  
Elizabeth: Ow!  
  
William: Sorry, luv.  
  
Elizabeth: You talk funny.  
  
William: Yeah well...to me everyone around her talks funny.  
  
Willow: He's from England and so is my dad, he talks funny too.  
  
William: It's not 'funny' it's British.  
  
Elizabeth: Oh...  
  
William: Come on let's go over to our house since no ones' here.  
  
(William headed to the door)  
  
Elizabeth: No...I'll stay here.  
  
_Narrator: Like I said...her little smack in with Riley happened for a reason...she showed her tough side..._  
  
William: I'm not leaving you by yourself...so come on.  
  
_Narrator: ...and I showed my soft side..._  
  
Elizabeth: (Gave a little smile that said 'He's so sweet...he cares about me.') Okay.  
  
**Willow and William's House: Joyce is in the kitchen washing dishes when the three kids come in.**  
  
Joyce: (Seeing a pack of peas on her face) Oh my! (Comes over to Elizabeth) Are you alright? What happened?!  
  
Willow: (Sitting down at the dinner table) Riley, that jerk, ran into her.  
  
William: It was an accident.  
  
Joyce: Oh... (To Elizabeth) Are you alright dear?  
  
_Narrator: Mom always had a heart for the neighborhood kids..._  
  
Elizabeth: I'll be okay.  
  
_Narrator: She would treat them like they were her own...I guess that's why all the kids came to our house.  
_  
William: I'm going back to the park mum if dinner isn't ready.  
  
Joyce: Be back in one hour William...and bring Oz and Xander with you.  
  
William: Okay.  
  
(William left)  
  
Elizabeth: (To Joyce) Do you know where my dad went?  
  
Joyce: Oh he told me he had to go to the base (Military)...so I invited you and your brothers here to eat.  
  
Elizabeth: Oh...  
  
_Narrator: Mr. Summers is in the military like Riley's father is. I've learned that Elizabeth's mother had died a few months before they moved to Sunnydale. Mr. Summers seemed pretty broken up about Mrs. Summer's death, and he seemed to spend a lot of time at the military base, which meant Elizabeth, Oz, and Xander spend more time at our house._  
  
Joyce: (To Elizabeth) Well don't look so down...we're having Chinese for dinner! (She smiles)  
  
(Elizabeth smiled too and seemed to relax a little)  
  
Joyce: Willow dear, did you clean your room?  
  
Willow: A little.  
  
Joyce: A little doesn't mean done...now go.  
  
(Willow sighed and dragged herself up the stairs. Elizabeth for some reason decided to follow behind Willow. However, she took her time going up the stairs. When Elizabeth went down the hallway she passed a master bedroom, a bathroom, and then to William's room. Elizabeth stood from the hallway and looked into William's room, their were posters of baseball players, football players, and one poster of Billy Idol.)  
  
Willow: (Peeking out of her room) Don't go in William's room....he'll chase you and beat you up if he finds you in his room.  
  
Elizabeth: He's nice though. (Started to go into Willow's room)  
  
(Willow started to make her bed)  
  
Willow: (Sarcastically) Yeah right. I have to live with him, trust me...he's a pain.  
  
Elizabeth: (Sits down on the floor and plays with the carpet) Well...he seems nice to me.  
  
(Willow stopped what she was doing and turned to Elizabeth and looked at her oddly)  
  
Willow: Do...do you like...like him? (Her voice seemed to be in disgust)  
  
Elizabeth: (Looking up at Willow and shrugged) He's nice. (Small voice) He helped me put away a show box over in my house. He took the box and placed it on the top shelf for me.  
  
Willow: He doesn't do that sort of stuff for me that big jerk of him!  
  
Elizabeth: (Softly) Please don't tell him.  
  
Willow: He hardly talks to me and I hardly talk to him. Besides...what's he going do? What are you going to do?!! He's 10 years old and you're 7. I just can't believe you like a BOY though...especially William!  
  
Elizabeth: (Getting up) Shhh...so...you won't tell?  
  
Willow: (Sighs) I won't tell...but you got to help me clean my room.  
  
(Elizabeth giggled)  
  
Elizabeth: Deal.  
  
_Narrator: It seemed that after that day Willow and Elizabeth had become thick as thieves...they talked about Barbie's and played with dolls. When dinner came they seemed to giggle through the whole meal and left mom and dad, Oz, Xander, and me perplexed by their behavior_. 


	3. The Last Day

**The Last Day  
**  
_Narrator: You could always tell when summer was coming to an end and school was going to start._  
  
(Show boys playing football in street)  
  
_Narrator: I think it's a feeling only kids could feel. The summer days seem to go faster and your mum starts to want to go shopping for things like pencils and notebooks._  
  
(See the day fade and it becomes dark outside and the boys in the street start to go into their houses.)  
  
_Narrator: The last day of summer is something you want to make special...something you don't want to forget. You try to cram everything you can possibly image in that one last day....One year a group of kids climbed a mountain on their last day of summer. Another year three nerds spent all there money to have the Sunnydale Theatre for a day and watch a marathon of Star Wars movies... (Scoffs) what geeks._  
  
(Show a bunch of kids playing on the streets)  
  
_Narrator: For weeks my friends and I planned this day. It was suppose to be a day of baseball, soccer, and ending with capture the flag...but my mother had another idea.._  
  
William: (O.S) Mum no!!  
  
(Show William and Joyce in the kitchen. Joyce is running around from counter to counter. The kitchen is full of food)  
  
Joyce: William, it's the last day of summer...we always do this...  
  
William: No...the Chases always do this. They are the ones that host the neighborhood barbeque...why do we?  
  
Joyce: Well it's something called generosity...the Chases do it every year and I think that's wrong...I volunteered to do it this year so they can enjoy themselves instead of doing all the work.  
  
William: But that means we do all the work! (Joyce gives William a look)  
  
_Narrator: I think generosity is very important...but come on mom it's the last day of summer!  
_  
William: But I had plans...  
  
Joyce: Well honey if we get all set up for tonight early...then you can go do your plans.  
  
(William frowned)  
  
_Narrator: By the time my family set up for tonight's barbeque...people were starting to show up._  
  
(Show at night William and Willow's backyard decorated up. There were Japanese lanterns hanging, white lights hanging above a few tables in the lawn. Show people talking, eating, and dancing to music _'No One to Blame'_ by Howard Blame)  
  
_Narrator: By the start of this evening...I was mad._  
  
(Show William sitting on a lawn chair on his patio alone. He was looking dejected.)  
  
_Narrator: Everyone was having fun...even my dad, which never happens._  
  
(Show over to Mr. Giles who is working on the grill and talking to other people)  
  
_Narrator: Out of protest I didn't eat one of his burgers._  
  
(Show William going over to Riley and Angel)  
  
Riley: (To William) Hey you missed a great game today in the park.  
  
William: (Sounding not to happy) Oh really...  
  
Angel: Got to say...best game of the summer!  
  
William: That's just great...hey Peaches did you try a peach?  
  
Angel: Would you stop calling me that!  
  
(William looks around the crowd and sees The Summers family enter the backyard. Joyce goes over to them and starts talking to Mr. Summers while Xander and Oz make there way over to William, Angel, and Riley.)  
  
Xander: Hey...nice party.  
  
William: Would have been better if I didn't have to help out.  
  
Xander: Oh, that's what you were doing...you really missed a great game today.  
  
William: Yeah...I heard...got to go. (Leaves the guys)  
  
Riley: What's up with him?  
  
(Show William storming into his house through the back door)  
  
_Narrator: I really didn't want to talk anymore...I hated playing nice to my parent's friends..._  
  
(Show William going up the stairs to his room and collapsing onto his bed face first.)  
  
_Narrator: Alone at last..._  
  
(Knock on his door)  
  
_Narrator: Or not..._  
  
William: (Getting up off his bed to answer his door) Listen mum I don't—(opens the door to reveal Willow) Oh...it's you. (Goes back in his room and lays back on his bed)  
  
Willow: Why aren't you downstairs?  
  
William: Spending the rest of my last day here...  
  
Willow: (Groans in frustration) Are you still on that last day of summer thing?  
  
William: Well it IS the last day Willow.  
  
Willow: Technically...the last day of summer is not till September—  
  
William: Don't get cute Will... (Mumbles) you big brain.  
  
Willow: Okay...it's the last day of summer...but look what you are doing...you're sulking in your room.  
  
William: I like sulking.  
  
(Willow rolls her eyes and goes down the stairs)  
  
(William goes to his window and looks out in the backyard)  
  
_Narrator: Willow had a point...I was acting like a ponce..._  
  
(William skips the crowd and seeing Riley, Angel, Oz, and Xander playing pin pong on the patio. Willow went outside from the back door and over to Rupert who was working on the grill still. Joyce was talking with a bunch of other wives. Then his eye caught something. Elizabeth. She was sitting in the same lawn chair William was sitting in earlier and just watching the party.)  
  
_Narrator: I guess I wasn't the only one having a bloody awful time._  
  
(Elizabeth sat in the lawn chair in her summer dress looking dejected and kicking her feet back and forth since her feet couldn't reach the patio floor)  
  
(Cut to William at the window looking at Elizabeth)  
  
(Close up of Elizabeth's sad face and the close up of William looking at her)  
  
(William moves away from the window and goes down the stairs)

**Outside:**  
William: (O.S) Hey pet.  
  
(Elizabeth looks up from her sit and sees William by the door of the back door)  
  
Elizabeth: (Softly and shy like) Hi.  
  
(Walks over to her and stands by her chair and looks out at the party)  
  
_Narrator: For a minute I regretted going over to her until..._  
  
Elizabeth: So...last day of summer... (Looks up at William) pretty crampy huh?  
  
William: (Smiles a little) I know what you mean.  
  
Elizabeth: I guess it had to end...  
  
William: Even though I don't want it to... (Sighs) yeah I guess it had to.  
  
[Music starts _'Foolish Heart'_ by Steve Perry]  
  
Elizabeth: I'm kind of nervous about school...it's a new school for me.  
  
William: Ah don't worry about that pet...besides Willow will be around.  
  
(William sits down in the grass. Elizabeth gets up off her chair and sits down next to William in the grass. He smiles at her and she smiles a little too.)  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah I guess...  
  
(They both look the couples dancing. Elizabeth looks over at her father who is near Xander and Oz helping them play ping pong)  
  
Elizabeth: My dad misses my mom...  
  
(William looks at Elizabeth and then at Mr. Summers)  
  
_Narrator: I really knew that she meant that she missed her mum._  
  
William: (Quietly) I know.  
  
Elizabeth: It's been hard for him...  
  
William: And you?  
  
Elizabeth: (Looks at William) (Softly) It's been hard for me too.  
  
_Narrator: As the next music faded into the last day of summer I realized at that moment that Elizabeth and I were feeling the same thing. (Pauses) We were both miserable._  
  
(Show shot of William sitting in the grass)  
  
_Narrator: All I wanted was my summer back..._  
  
(Show shot of Elizabeth)  
  
_Narrator: And all she wanted was her mother.  
_  
(Show shot of both of them together)  
  
_Narrator: But it seemed that my problem seemed more mundane...summer would always come around...but as for Elizabeth...there was no bringing her mum back._  
  
Elizabeth: William?  
  
William: Yeah?  
  
Elizabeth: Are all boys like you?  
  
William: What do you mean?  
  
Elizabeth: Why aren't you with your friends is what I mean?  
  
William: I am with a friend.  
  
(Elizabeth looks a little surprised.)  
  
_Narrator: Yes that summer of 1986 was the summer that stood out...I played baseball, went to the beach a few times, earned twenty bucks by mowing lawns, and met Oz, Xander, and my Summers girl._  
  
(Show a big shot of the people at the party and Elizabeth and William sitting next to each other in the grass, away from everyone else. '_Crazy For You'_ by Madonna plays)


End file.
